The Reality of a Former Dreamer and Former Assassin and Hero
by The Unseen Wonder
Summary: Darcy had two soul mates, after she met the first, she wanted nothing to do with the other. Turns out 'they' were not what she was expecting. At least Steve Rogers, aka Captain America finds it funny. Darcy Lewis/Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes. Soulmate Identifying Marks, Soulmate - AU. Happy Ending!
1. Reality of a Former Dreamer

**The following promp was given to me by LostInThought on my A03:**

**"How about a Darcy/Bucky fic with Darcy's words on him twice once as Bucky Barnes and another time as his Winter Solider persona same for her but she thinks it will be two different people because the writing is slightly different. If it could feature protective!Avengers I would love it."**

* * *

**I own nothing from Marvel or the Marvel Cinematic Works. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Reality of a Former Dreamer**

At 13 years old Darcy was a romantic dreamer. She imagined both of her soulmates as the perfect pieces that completed her. The three parts of an equilateral triangle, all of them necessary and giving the same amount of support as the others.

She sometimes imagined a handsome wealthy blonde man or a beautiful green-eyed woman; the sex and features however did not matter to Darcy, she just saw two faceless androgynous people holding her hands whenever she pictured future events.

They were the three sides of a triangle together, never to be altered or separated from each other.

In Darcy's imaginary future world everything was perfect.

She was the first female president and had two extremely successful and attractive soulmates. Darcy was envied everyone, especially by stupid Valerie Reynolds who found her older soulmate ('_was that a medium or small?'_) last year in a McDonalds and held it over everybody else.

Darcy would never find her soulmate in such a pedestrian place.

Yes, everything was perfect for her; all she needed was to find the other two sides of the triangle.

She wanted to meet '_ебать you aren't supposed to be here кукла'_ first. She felt they would be the most interesting, since they were obviously Russian and Darcy was clearly doing something awesome in a place that she wasn't supposed to be. She was a rebel.

She was planning a trip to Russia for her 16th Birthday; she hoped to meet him then (she assumed it was a him due to the sharp masculine handwriting that turned jagged at the end). In preparation for her soulmate she had learned Russian and was by now fluent.

She wondered what she did to make him curse and call her 'doll,' she hoped she had bigger breasts by then and that is what he said 'fuck' to.

She was maturing later than her classmates also a reason to hate Valerie since she had her breasts first. Darcy was a tiny A-cup with too big lips for her face (but she hoped to end up growing into them like Angelina Jolie did since _her_ lips looked too big at 13 too).

She imagined herself big breasted with lips as red as any golden age actress, and a sharp wit with soulmates to match.

"Darcy?" her mom said suddenly.

She sighed as she exited her dream future and faced cold reality.

"Keep up, or you are going to get lost and separated from the group."

"Maybe that's what I want," angsty teenage Darcy muttered under her breath.

"No, you don't." Mom snapped. "They are preparing for the visit of foreign dignitaries that are set to arrive at any minute, if you go into a place you're not supposed to you could end up arrested under suspicious charges. They don't joke around with the safety of important officials."

"What. Ever." Darcy rolled her eyes.

Mom gave a long-suffering sigh and went to the front of the group to listen to the tour guide. Darcy looked around, the Smithsonian was everything she imagined it would be big and filled to the brim with interesting things. She just hated being here with a group, she wanted to be able to explore for herself without idiots to slow her down.

Darcy was going to be a part of politics at some point in the future, _of course_ she knew that there was going to be a ball held at the Smithsonian today to commemorate the opening of a new Captain America memorial. It had never before seen clips and archival evidence of his fight against the Nazi's.

She also knew that there were several guests on the list for the ball that raised quite a few brows due to their suspected ties to Neo Nazi's. There were also several anti-Russia politicians that caused their own buzz due to their strict visa proposals that looked set to pass if brought to congress.

She wandered away from the group on purpose. If her mom had said nothing then Darcy would have just followed the group, but now Darcy just _had_ to piss off her mom. It was in the angsty teenage daughter code.

She saw the red velvet rope that block of the giant door that held the never before seen to the public, Captain America Exhibit. Darcy looked towards her watch and saw that it was still a few more hours until the event would start it wouldn't hurt anyone if she just peeked.

She ducked under the rope, softly opened the door, and slipped in silently.

She was looking around in awe, that was the original captain America suit prototype, that was a signed picture, and on the far side, dominating the wall was a huge picture of Captain America and Bucky Barnes with the Howling Commandos.

It looked to be candid. They were all covered in unbelievable amount of dirt and sweat; it was nearly impossible to tell individual features much less tell who was who. There was another one next to it with with only the Commandos, it was much clearer and clearly was posed.

She wandered through the entire exhibit and had noticed a cat walk above and wanted to see the full scope of the exhibit before it was filled with people from the ballroom next door. She had noticed an employee entrance and before she went in looked around to make sure she had disturbed nothing.

She had spent almost an hour wandering the exhibit already. She looked from the catwalk down into the room; no one was in the ballroom except some of the event organizers so it was unlikely she would be noticed, but she still walked silently.

She moved towards the part that would show the exhibit at its best.

Darcy was so focused on the view that she didn't notice the black clad figure crouching on the floor.

Before she could stop herself Darcy said, "Ouch! What is wrong with you? Do you often creepily crouch in unusual places?"

"_ебать you aren't supposed to be here кукла" _At those words Darcy froze.

She looked closely at the man that was her soul mate and stuttered, "You..I. I have ..those words… Ankle." She finally blurted out. "I think you're my soulmate."

The man stilled ominously and finally turned to face her. She couldn't see his face since the mask covered it and the rest of him was covered in black leather. He looked like a stereotypical super villain. The only thing that was off was the glint of metal that came from one of his hands.

He hissed, "I have no soul. Go away маленькая девочка."

Darcy could feel her heart breaking, _Little girl_, he called her little girl and told her to pretty much get lost. Her _soulmate_. She stumbled towards the stairs and blindly made her way to the streets crying.

She felt as if her perfect life was ruined as she caught a cab to her hotel.

Her soulmate wanted nothing to do with her. She hoped that '_Have we met before?'_ would be better.

The equilateral triangle was no more. One side refused to hold up the other two.

0o.o0o.o0

Darcy was no longer a little girl with hopeless dreams. She was now an adult who had had no idea what to do with her life once her soulmate destroyed those dreams.

'_Have we met before, Doll?'_ was still a no show and now that Darcy was older she didn't imagine a beautiful stranger saying that because they felt an undeniable connection. She now saw some douche-y loser giving a stupid pick up line.

She had switched her major 3 times and in the end _still _went with the major that she planned on using to catapult her to the presidential campaign. Political Science.

She still chuckled darkly about it. Everything ended up falling perfectly into her childhood plan thus far. She was a busty, quick witted, red-lipped vixen with a degree in Political Science.

The only thing that was missing was both her soulmates in order for her childhood dreams to be fulfilled. She had tried so hard to forget those dreams, but they ended up becoming a partial reality.

She ended up taking the internship with Dr. Jane Foster in New Mexico to get her 6 science credits and ended up never looking back. She was still with Jane, Eric, and Thor. Only now they were moving into the Avengers (Stark) Tower. Thor wanted all of his friends nearby while he protected the Earth (Midgard to him).

She was fine with this, free housing with a Billionaire and she got paid with dental and everything! She didn't even have to get Thor to threaten them with Mew Mew in order to give it to her.

Darcy had just finished bringing up a large box of papers, pursed her bright red lips and said, "I don't know why I'm carrying this stuff, we are in Stark Tower, shouldn't Stark have muscle bound lackeys for this?"

"Sir would like to say that he is on his was with two "lackeys" for you Miss Lewis."

Jarvis answered her rhetorical question. _Cool!_ _No more heavy lifting for Darcy! I'm a much better delegator and supervisor anyway. _She thought.

She sat down and took out her new iPod since Coulson still had her old one (apparently he took it with him to wherever he went when he 'died' and was now too '_fond'_ of it to give back – jerk).

"Worry not I am here! And I brought unskilled laborers with me!"

"Hey!" "Oi!" Darcy heard two different voices yell.

She looked up from her iPod and was face to patriotic face with Captain America.

She could only look so long at the face of American Justice so she moved to look at the man standing next to him. That man had nicely cut hair that was parted to the side like Captain Rodgers, he would have seemed like an ordinary man if something hadn't caught her attention.

It was a metal arm. It was Bucky Barnes, aka the Winter Soldier, aka her soulmate.

Darcy saw the news like everyone else so she eventually found out that her soulmate ('Metal Arm' she called him) was a KGB assassin called The Winter Soldier. Then a few days later the news broke that he was really a brainwashed captured hero that was thought to be dead from World War II.

Bucky Barnes, Captain America's best friend.

When she saw the news that he had been brainwashed and reprogrammed she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She thought _she_ had it bad when he rejected her, _but what else could he do?_ she realized. He was an assassin who would be put on ice after each mission and brain wiped.

His rejecting her was the best thing he could do for her at the time.

She didn't blame him for hurting her anymore. She didn't know if he remembered her, but she wanted to see if they could become friends. But Darcy hadn't been expecting to see him so soon; she wanted to work up to meeting him.

She walked up to him and awkwardly rubbed her arm and said, "Hi, its nice to see you looking less like a homeless supervillan."

Captain Rogers laughed and said, "Looks like you met your soulmate Buck!"

Metal arm looked shocked, happy, and then confused and said, "_Have we met before, Doll?"_

Darcy noticed it then and froze, "No." She shook her head, "Its not supposed to be you again, it's _impossible_! Its never happened before!"

Stark had slowly backed out by then and Rogers' expression changed from excitement to confusion.

"What are you talking about Miss?" He said in his 'Captain Voice.'

Darcy however was preoccupied with her thoughts.

The handwriting on her back was the _complete_ opposite of the one on her ankle. The one on her ankle was sharp and harsh ankles while the one on her back was flowing and elegant, it reminded her of her Grandma's handwriting back when they still taught beautiful calligraphy-like cursive in schools.

Before she saw the news and knew the truth about him she never wanted to meet Metal Arm again. Darcy got a Taser as soon as she could because of him. She feared him after she found out about the assassination of the main proponent to an Anti-Russian Visa proposal in the ballroom of the Smithsonian.

Without him the Bill feel to the wayside, but no one could pin anything on the Russians, who denied any involvement.

Darcy recognized the description from the breaking news she was flipping through in her hotel room forlornly the day after she met him. She didn't do anything or tell anyone, but she still feared that he would attempt to find her to make sure she would never blab.

"Miss!" The stern voice said sharply.

"I've met him before. It was a little bit before he assassinated Senator Smith. Well I guess it was the Winter Soldier who did it, not you." She answered shocked, still lost in her thoughts. "He called me Doll then too" she noted absentmindedly.

Bucky turned around and took off his shirt. _Damn nice back,_ she thought as his muscles rippled with the movement of him pulling at the shirt. Every movement was defined and she barely noticed when he said, "Is that you?"

'_Ouch! What is wrong with you? Do you often creepily crouch in unusual places?' _was curved waving from side to side as if wrapping around his spine on the top of his skin.

She pulled up her leg on a nearby chair to show him his old words on her ankle twisting like a manacle. She was suddenly happy she wore her seamed stockings and red heels when he looked awed and ran his fingers over the seam before tracing the words.

"That's my handwriting when I was the Winter Soldier, they trained me to write in the quickly and efficiently in Russian" He caressed the last word, "I called you doll."

Steve walked up and placed his hand on Bucky's shoulder and said, "Its nice to know they didn't completely brainwash you, you still managed to flirt with a beautiful dame."

Darcy interjected teasingly, "I was 13."

Bucky groaned and Steve laughed, "You liked 'em young Buck!"

Darcy got serious, this was nice but it didn't explain how both of her soulmates were the same person, " This is nice and all but can we figure out how I have two different handwritings with two different meetings for the same soul mate."

They sobered and Bucky said, "I have the same, the handwriting was different but now that I know how old you were that could be attributed to your handwriting maturing after 10 years."

He showed her the _'Hi, its nice to see you looking less like a homeless supervillan.' _written in her current handwriting that was running across his hip.

She reciprocated and pulled her sweater up enough to show the small of her back that said, _'Have we met before Doll?'_ in his normal handwriting.

Darcy nods, "That explains the handwriting but that doesn't explain why we have two meetings."

Steve seemed pensive, "Maybe its because when Bucky first met you he was The Winter Soldier instead of just Bucky like now. Maybe he was different enough that whatever makes soulmates considered each meeting the first time."

Both Darcy and Bucky thought about that and she said, "That makes a lot of sense," she turned to Bucky and stuck out her hand, "I'm Darcy Lewis your double soulmate."

He took her hand, "Nice to meet ya Doll-face."

Darcy never got her triangle, but she got two chances with her perfect soulmate. She was happy with out any shape metaphors for her strange relationship with both the carefree Bucky and the tortured Winter Soldier.

She also just loved kissing him.

* * *

**IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! You should go to my profile and read this on my AO3, it has awesome pictures and great gifs!**

**Hope you liked it! I don't know if I should do a little piece from Bucky's POV. Tell me if its something anyone is interested in, if it is I'll add it to this story.**

**Leave me a nice review!**


	2. Reality of a Former AssassinHero

**I know it took me forever but I hope it was worth the wait!**

**The following promp was given to me by LostInThought on my A03:**

**"How about a Darcy/Bucky fic with Darcy's words on him twice once as Bucky Barnes and another time as his Winter Solider persona same for her but she thinks it will be two different people because the writing is slightly different. If it could feature protective!Avengers I would love it."**

* * *

**I own nothing from Marvel or the Marvel Cinematic Works. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Reality of a Former Assassin/Hero**

The Asset had one mission. Kill Senator Smith.

He felt no guilt; he was a machine not a man. Everything he did, he did without question, orders were followed to the letter and targets dispatched immediately.

The Asset had nothing against the Senator, he had no idea who he was or what he had even done, but he had orders that called for his death. It was not personal, it was just business.

When he was given the mission parameters his orders were to make it as public and bloody as possible so as to dissuade other politicians from following through Smiths Visa plans for Russia - which would make it more difficult to smuggle people in and out since all that was currently required was the signature of a crooked Russian official (there were plenty he knew from experience).

So he was to train until the opening of the new 'Captain American and The Howling Commandos' opening at the Smithsonian, which would have Smith, his supporters, civilians, and the Russian officials that had hired him. Very public, even the media would be there (his chances of being caught or identified increased even more with every camera).

The problem with a public assassination in such a guarded and full space is that the chances of escaping alive decrease dramatically. But he was trained to not care for his life so long as the mission is successful (he secretly wanted to live though).

The Asset did not understand why he was chosen for the mission since it would be more of a hassle to unfreeze him and train him in the current nuances and new technology than to just send out a currently active agent. He would never ask why they chose him, he was not to think and not to doubt or ask, but the question burned at his tongue.

He was answered.

His handler was speaking to their superior about 60 meters away while he was training and they observed him. They had always assumed that was a safe distance away from him and he had never corrected them (he had no idea how he knew this, he didn't remember them having other conversations there).

"_Why him?" His handler asked._

"_It is a full circle comrade, have you seen the memorial?" _

_His handler laughed, "Of course! It pays homage to that fool Captain America and his band of cowards"_

_The Asset felt rage fill him as he paused. He continued training before they noticed and stopped speaking. He did not understand why he would react so strongly to that._

"_While they are celebrating him, one of their 'hero's' will sneak in under their noses and kill them at a party that honors 'his noble sacrifice.' They have practically made him a martyr and he will kill them all in the name of HYDRA!"_

_They laugh so loudly that even a person with regular senses would be able to hear._

He moved stealthily past a guided tour. He could hear a mother arguing with her daughter as they fell behind. He noted their weaknesses; the girl would be unable to hear anyone approaching her from behind since she had those ear things playing music so loudly he could hear it across the building.

The older woman would be easy to incapacitate if he got his hands on the girl first - mothers would do anything to save their children – he did not understand it (but sometimes when he thought about how mothers must have felt, he could picture blue eyes, blonde hair, and a sickly punk with sharp elbows and knobby knees).

The Asset snuck into the door that led to the exhibit, he told himself that he had to scope out the place (he was really just curious about the exhibit). He wandered though the show and peered at the pieces. When he reached the area dedicated to the Howling Commando that was killed in action and the best friend of Captain America, he paused. James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes had the same face as he did.

'_[He will kill]_ _them at a party that honors "his noble sacrifice." They have practically made him a martyr and he will kill them all in the name of HYDRA!'_

The Asset had not understood what they had meant but it looked as if he was James. It would make sense he did not remember anything from before the Red Room. He felt something fill his chest for a moment before his wrist watched beeped at him; it was time to set up.

He was setting up, distracted by his thought and analyzing what he felt when he saw the picture of Captain America. The Asset was so lost in his thoughts as he crouched on the catwalk that overlooked both the ballroom and the gallery. He was searching for the perfect hiding spot so that he could avoid the media's cameras and the security personnel.

The Asset had found the perfect spot and was setting up his rifle to wait out the target when the young girl who he noted earlier arguing with her mother slammed into him.

_"Ouch! What is wrong with you? Do you often creepily crouch in unusual places?"_ He felt that those words should have been important to him; he did not understand why they had such an impact on him.

He cursed, "_ебать."_ he would have to dispose of her now. He could leave no witnesses, for some reason he felt pain at the thought of her dying at his hand so he stalled, _ "you aren't supposed to be here кукла"_

The Asset had no idea why he called her _кукла, __Doll, it came out instinctually and as second nature with him in that moment._

The child, for she looked to be 14 at most, froze at his words and began, "You..I. I have ..those words… Ankle." She finally blurted out what she wanted to tell him. "I think you're my soulmate."

The Asset froze as a previous conversation with his handler filled his mind. He was being briefed on soulmates for a mission that involved a double assassination of two soulmates.

"_Do not worry too much on the nuances of soulmates," his handler laughed. "You do not have one! You are not a man, you have no soul, you are a machine for HYDRA to use and discard at our discretion." _

He was so shocked at her statement that he looked at her and hissed what his handler told him, "I have no soul. Go away маленькая девочка."

Her wide young eyes filled with shock. He could smell the sharpness of salt forming the tears in her bright blue eyes. She began breathing in uneven pulls; the Asset could see her young heart breaking as her 'perfect match' denied her.

He almost reached forward to touch her, but she had turned and fled before his training kicked in and reminded her to remove the witness.

She was gone. It was for the best, he had no soul, therefore it could not have a mate.

The ballroom began to fill and all thought and emotion left him (but the impression of blue eyes and plump lips lingered) until he became The Winter Soldier and lifted his rifle.

0o.o0o.o0

When he was given his next assignment he remembered nothing only had flashes of blue eyes, either shaded by dark lashes or lashes so blonde that they were almost white. Those eyes haunted him; both looked at him with heartbreaking emotions and looked lost.

He found the latter set of eyes when they became his mission, to kill Captain America. The same eyes that haunted his nights looked at him as he prepared to kill him and he could not find it within himself to go through with it.

He had no recollection of anything after the last mission with Senator Smith, only what he read in the report. They completely wiped him because he came back different and asking questions – they assumed he saw the Bucky exhibit and wondered why he looked like him.

After he was taken in by the Avengers and Tony Stark, he received his soul marks again.

Steve had told him that he had two before they went to war, but HYDRA had found a way to completely obscure them so that their assets would not leave. They had done the same to Natalia…_Natasha_. She had found her two soulmates after she decided to abandon the Red Room when she saw what they did to her 'Yasha'. Which was what she called him since he had no name.

She was a danger Red Room thought, they had become lovers and she had humanized him. In order to break her they had wiped him and sent him to kill her, he had hesitated slightly remembering…something, which allowed her to escape and he was tortured for it and re-wiped.

When she was on the run two marks showed up on her skin after the drugs from the Red Room left her system and not long afterwards she had met: '_So you are the famous Widow. I pictured you more… blonde._'

And he helped her into escape into SHIELD with their third: '_This is against protocol! …but I suppose Fury will understand.'_

He thought about his two marks. One curved around his spine on his back: '_Ouch! What is wrong with you? Do you often creepily crouch in unusual places?' _It was loopy, enthusiastic, and youthful handwriting, still having the swirls and decorative additions that haste had not ruined.

He wondered if he had already met her, since people of _this_ generation always wrote quickly and small so that they could get more out in less amount of time. They sacrificed life for time and profit. Bucky could have already met her and potentially killed her.

But still he hoped, perhaps he would meet her when he was in a Nerf war with Barton and she would find him crouching somewhere?

The second was on his hip: _'Hi, its nice to see you looking less like a homeless supervillan.'_

He hated the idea that she saw him as the Winter Soldier and recognized him, but at least he knew that she was alive in this current time. He was on the news often enough that most people 'in the know' would recognize him as the Winter Soldier (or if they saw his hand but Stark was working on that –literally).

He was in Stark's workshop bored while he took measurements and poked around his arm. Steve was next to him, looking on while trying to figure out exactly what Stark wanted to do.

"Its going to be a flesh-like cover for when you are in public, assuming you want one?" Tony looked at Bucky with his brows raised.

"It will be easier to go out if people aren't screaming in horror." He said wryly.

Steve looked at him worried.

Tony continued, "Well, it will not decrease your sensitivity in your metal arm or impede you in any way." He poked around some more, "Say what you want about HYDRA but they did a good job on this…not as good as **I **would, but still."

Steve had his 'Captain Disapproves' face at the mention of HYDRA, but before he could say anything Jarvis interrupted them.

"Sir?"

"Ya J?"

He could hear the voices distinct disapproval of the nickname, "Miss Lewis has displayed a dislike with the way you run the tower."

Tony stood up, "What!?" He stared at the ceiling with a hilariously affronted face, "How dare she? Who does she think she is?" He paused. "…Who is she Jarvis?"

"Dr. Foster's assistant. She expressed a dislike with the lack of 'lackeys'"

He then played a snipped of what 'Miss Lewis' said, _"__I don't know why I'm carrying this stuff, we are in Stark Tower, shouldn't Stark have muscle bound lackeys for this?"_

Steve and Bucky look at each other and smothered laughs as they realized that Jarvis tried to rile Stark up after calling him 'J' by saying that Miss Lewis had a problem with how he ran things. A slight exaggeration.

Tony perked up after realizing he had been tricked (he looked at the ceiling like a proud parent) and said, "Tell her I'm on my way with two lackeys for her to use!"

They burst into the lab and see a dark haired woman with curves Bucky had yet to see this century. Her lips were bright red as they moved to the music playing from her IPod.

Stark made his grand entrance and she looked up pulling out the ear buds and he said, ""Worry not I am here! And I brought unskilled laborers with me!"

"Hey!" Steve said.

"Oi!" Bucky shouted.

It was a sore spot for them since they both wanted to finish school, but the war interrupted them.

The beautiful woman looked up and came face to face with Steve. She looked at him wide-eyed before she blinked and looked at Bucky. Stark was pouting in the background at being ignored.

She looked him in the eye and smiled a little before her eyes ran down his body in appreciation (he puffed out his chest a bit). Her face turned to shock when she saw his metal arm; he pulled it back and hid it behind himself.

He couldn't see the attraction in her eyes anymore, only wariness. He hated it; he had felt a little like his old self when a beautiful dame with a killer figure appreciated his looks.

She walked up to him and awkwardly rubbed her arm and said, _"Hi, its nice to see you looking less like a homeless supervillan."_

Steve and Bucky both froze in shock before Steve came out of it and laughed in happiness he slapped him on the back and said, "Looks like you met your soulmate Buck!"

Bucky was so happy, he never expected to meet her here, so close. But when he looked in her eyes he had a flash of his old nightmares, the unidentified blue eyes that always appeared with Steve's…they looked like hers, "_Have we met before, Doll?"_

Darcy noticed what he said and froze, "No." She shook her head while looking at him with slight fear and lots of shock, "Its not supposed to be you again, it's _impossible_! Its never happened before!"

Stark had slowly backed out by then; he hated drama that he didn't cause. Steve realized from the panic in her voice - and the knowing way she looked at Buck along with the fact that Bucky seemed to recognize her – that something was wrong.

"What are you talking about Miss?" Steve said sternly.

She became lost in her thoughts as a flurry of emotions flew across her face as they stared at her.

"Miss!" Steve said again.

"I've met him before. It was a little bit before he assassinated Senator Smith. Well it was the Winter Soldier that did it." She answered shocked, still lost in her thoughts. "He called me Doll then too" she noted absentmindedly rubbing her arm.

He had read the files HYDRA had on him and he remembered reading that they had him preform a hit on an Anti-Russia Senator so that he wouldn't impede the Red Room. It was noted in his file that they chose him for the irony; a brainwashed national hero kills a Senator at a party that honors him 'post-humously.'

He wanted to punch Hydra when he read that.

He couldn't believe that the two marks on him were of the same woman but he had to make sure so he turned around and took off his shirt and said, "Is that you?"

_'Ouch! What is wrong with you? Do you often creepily crouch in unusual places?'_was curved waving from side to side as if wrapping around his spine on the top of his skin.

She nodded and turned him around while she pulled up her leg on a nearby chair to show him his old words on her ankle twisting like a manacle. Bucky at first only saw a perfect specimen of a woman's leg. It was arousing to see it covered in seamed stockings; he ran his fingers on it remembering how much fun they were to pull off.

He finally saw his words '_ебать you aren't supposed to be here кукла.'_

"That's my handwriting when I was the Winter Soldier, they trained me to write quickly and efficiently in Russia" He caressed the last word, "I called you doll."

Steve walked up and placed his hand on Bucky's shoulder and said, "Its nice to know they didn't completely brainwash you, you still managed to flirt with a beautiful dame."

Darcy was watching them with a bemused expression until she decided to drop a bomb on them, "I was 13."

Bucky groaned _Great, _he was a pedophile and Steve laughed and said teasingly, "You liked 'em young Buck!"

Suddenly Darcy became extremely serious as she steered the conversation back, "This is nice and all, but can we figure out how I have two different handwritings with two different meetings for the same soul mate."

They sobered, it should have been impossible, there was no other situation like this on record.

Bucky said, "I have the same, the handwriting was different but now that I know how old you were that could be attributed to your handwriting maturing after 10 years."

He showed her the _'Hi, its nice to see you looking less like a homeless supervillan.'_ that was running across his hip it did look a bit juvenile know that he looked at it. She reciprocated and pulled her sweater up enough to show the small of her back that said, _'Have we met before Doll?'_ in his normal handwriting.

Even the small of her back was perfect it seemed as if it was made for his hand. He had no doubt that if he stood behind her she would slot seamlessly against him.

Like a puzzle piece.

Darcy nodded, "That explains the handwriting but that doesn't explain why we have two meetings."

Steve had been pondering this and thought he had an answer, "Maybe its because when Bucky first met you he was The Winter Soldier instead of just Bucky like now. Maybe he was different enough that whatever makes soulmates considered each meeting the first time."

Darcy paused before finally nodding and said, "That makes a lot of sense," she turned to Bucky and stuck out her hand, "I'm Darcy Lewis your double soulmate."

Bucky gave her his most charming smile and took her hand, "Nice to meet ya Doll-face."

Bucky was so happy that he had his soulmate and that 'they' were happy and healthy. Although she saw him at his worst he was determined that she would get to experience him at his best.

It would be a struggle since he still experienced flashbacks and nightmares, but he hoped that the good times outweighed the bad times.

Bucky Barnes was pretty sure that would be true, especially when she turned her beautiful face to him and her bright blue eyes shined with happiness and her red lips quirked with mischief.

* * *

**Leave me a review and a prompt or either doesn't HAVE to be both (though I prefer it). This fic was made because of a review and if you have a good soulmate pairing/idea you would like to see me try out, I will be glad to attempt it!**

**I also recommend following me on either AO3 or WordPress (both links are on my authors page) since I have gifs and fun stuff on them. If you want to know my uploading schedule I recommend following my WP because I post about that occasionally and I post teasers ONLY on there.**

**Leave a Review! :D**


End file.
